The present invention relates to a wall light fixture to be used for sickrooms but also quite generally in rooms where by means of a light fixture attached to the wall, an object underneath, for example a bed, a seat, a picture etc. and the room as a whole are to be illuminated. Usually such wall light fixtures consist of an upward directed room light fixture and a downward directed reading lamp which can be switched on alternately or both together. In certain cases, when the area lit by the reading lamp is to be lit more intensely, such wall light fixtures have the shortcoming that the luminous intensity of the reading lamp is not sufficient. This shortcoming manifests itself particularly in sickrooms where the patient can read lying in bed when the reading lamp is switched on, but the amount of light furnished by the reading lamp is not sufficient for an examination by the treating physician.
It is an object of the present invention to remedy this shortcoming and to provide a wall light fixture which permits more intense illumination of the area illuminated by the conventional reading lamp in specific cases.